


Unleashed

by saeranhaeyo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeranhaeyo/pseuds/saeranhaeyo
Summary: Airaian has not been feeling herself, and Saeran tries to cheer her up.





	Unleashed

 

> **UNLEASHED**
> 
>  
> 
> **** **RATED:** T (some coarse language)
> 
>                    ~*~
> 
> Saeran could tell by the way she walked, how there was a visible slump in her posture. He could see that her eyes were void of any feeling or expression. She didn’t talk as much as she used to, and she spent most of the time napping. Saeran often wanted to ask her what was up, but she always waved it aside and refused to meet his eyes.
> 
> One day, while making a cup of tea, she put in too much matcha powder and burst into tears.
> 
>             “Dammit!”
> 
> Saeran knew that at that point he needed to know what was going on, and wouldn’t stop until he found out what was bothering her.
> 
>          “Airaian, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” He quickly sprinted to the kitchen where a petite, emerald eyed girl stood at the counter. Her hands gripped around a ceramic mug and she looked visibly upset.
> 
> Turning her head, she looked at him, her face tear stained.
> 
>        “It’s nothing,” she murmured back; “I’m fine, don’t worry. I just put too much powder in my tea.” She took the mug to the sink and dumped out the contents.
> 
>       “Remember to turn on the water if you do that. It might clog up the sink,” Saeran reminded  gently. 
> 
> _Wrong move._
> 
> After the words left his mouth, Airaian burst into tears again.
> 
>      “I’m so stupid!” she shouted, “I can’t even make tea properly! I can’t do anything right!” She slammed the mug into the sink, which eventually smashed in half.
> 
> Saeran jumped back, the noise startling him. When he’d recovered a little bit, he turned and focused on Airaian, a stern look on his handsome face.
> 
>      “Airie, please stop that. You know that’s not true. Lately something has been bothering you, but you won’t tell me what it is. I want to help. Please, tell me what’s wrong...I hate seeing you so upset,” he said. He pulled Airaian into his arms, and held her tightly.
> 
> Airaian sniffled, and buried her face in Saeran’s chest, inhaling his familiar scent.
> 
>      “I’m sorry for being such a brat,” she murmured, “I’m just not feeling myself these days… I don’t know if it’s because I’m so damn stressed or something more. I don’t like it. If I did anything to upset you, I’m truly sorry.” Airaian nuzzled Saeran’s neck and the bleached white haired boy caressed her back soothingly. He kissed her gently and rocked her back and forth in his arms.
> 
>      “내사랑...괜찮아요. 너무너무 정말 사랑해요. 너때문에, 나는 행복해요. 넌내꺼야,” he whispered.
> 
> Airaian shivered slightly. Whenever Saeran spoke to her in Korean, she knew he meant business.
> 
>      “정말 미안해요,” she replied back, “세란아...넌내천사야.”
> 
> They kissed tenderly and sweetly, and Airaian felt the tears streaming down her face. She sobbed quietly and Saeran continued to hold her tightly, with no intention of letting her go.
> 
>        “자기야...울지마세요...제발. 괜찮아요.” He murmured.
> 
>        “I can’t,” Airaian wailed, “I hate my social anxiety. I hate that it’s so hard for me to make friends.” She looked up at Saeran and caressed his face; “I feel like such a burden.”
> 
>       “You’re not a burden. Social anxiety, or any kind of anxiety for that matter, must be really difficult. But you know what? You’ve been managing your anxiety so well-  you gained friends when you met the RFA, you met Anneliese at a night market, and...and you fell in love with me.” Saeran blushed, causing Airaian’s heart to melt. She did love him with everything she had in her.
> 
>       “예보...진짜 고마워. 사랑해,” she murmured back; “I love you so much”. Smiling softly Saeran kissed Airaian on the lips, cupping her right cheek.
> 
>     “Oh Airie...oh my love,” he whispered; “I love you so much, honey - I do. Sure we’ll have our disagreements now and then, but we’ll get through them together. Nothing is enough to keep us apart. I want you to know that I’m here whenever you need me. I’m never too busy for you, so you can come to me when you need it most.”
> 
>     “Thank you my love. Honestly I’m so lucky to have met someone as wonderful as you. I know you had your fair share of hardships, worse than mine - and yet, you were able to overcome them and set yourself free. I’m so happy about that. I’m so happy I can love you freely without having to worry about any Elixir or punishments.” Airaian shivered as she recalled those awful days at Mint Eye where Saeran, under the control of Rika, was used and abused, worked until he could barely function - all to prove that he was useful.
> 
> Saeran nuzzled her neck and nodded his head in agreement.
> 
>     “The feeling is mutual. You taught me that it was okay to be myself, to make my own decisions. Before I met you, I always had people tell me what to do, how to act. I allowed myself to be completely controlled by others, which in the end hurt me even more. I wasn’t happy and I felt so alone. Thank you for being my light, my everlasting angel. I love you, Airie - I love you more than you know,” he whispered.
> 
> After a few more soft and gentle kisses, Airaian and Saeran decided to do some digital scrapbooking. Afterall, they still had to sort out some pictures from their latest getaway vacation, and it’s also been a while since Airaian got to do some digital scrapbooking. Taking Saeran’s hand in hers, she pulled him off the bed and brought him into the den where they would work, drink coffee, and create memories that would last them a lifetime.
> 
> - **END** -
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>       
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
>     
> 
>  
> 
>     
> 
>   
>    
> 


End file.
